conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vāgøgjaskt/Lexicon
This is the page of a thematic lexicon of Vag Islander, otherwise also known as Vāgøgjaskt Stömm. Avians :þröstʀ - masc. u-s. *þrastuz ::bird, (specifically) small bird :fljūgą (flaug, flugum, flogað) - str. II *fleuganą ::intr. fly ::trn. transport sth/sby. by flight :egg (eggjum, eggją) - neut. ą-s. *ajją ::egg, ovum Humans :maðʀ (manns) - masc. ʀ-s. *mann-az ::man, human :kvanną - fem. a-s. *kwennǭ ::woman :barn (börn) - neut. ą-s. *barną ::child, offspring Society :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::home, household; Heimat Youth :kjaldą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *kelþ-ōną?? ::intr. play, joke around ::trn. play using sth.; con, cheat sby. :vexą (ōx, ōxum, vaxað) - str. VI *wahsijaną ::intr. grow, grow up ::trn. raise :ungʀ - adj a-s. *jungaz ::young Food Production :jakką (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *jakkōną? ::intr. hunt, go hunting :jekkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *jakk-ijaną? ::trn. hunt, chase after, seek Personality :þorną (þurna, þornaða, þornaðam, --) - reg. IV *þurznaną ::fient. be afraid, be a coward :blaðną (blaðna, blaðnaða, blaðnaðam, --) - reg. IV *blad-naną ::fient. be cunning, witty Emotions :glaðʀ (glöð, glatt) - adj. a-s. *gladaz ::glad, happy; flat, even :gaman - neu. ą-s. *gamaną ::joy, happiness :ękki - masc. an-s. *ak(aną)?? ::ache, regret, longing Profanity :bogðą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. I of Sámi origin; cf SSm <''bohkedh''> ?? ::trn fuck :(varðaðu) bogðaʀ - phrs. ::get fucked; fuck off :skītą - (skeit, skitum, sketað) - str I *skītaną ::trn/itr shit, defecate :skītʀ - masc. ʀ-s. skīt-az ::shit Activities :byrją (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. I *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :byrvą (bör, burum, burvað) - str. III *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :byrją (ber, byrjum, byrjað) - str. III *burjaną ::trn/intr. begin, start :nenną (nann, nunnum, nonnað) - str. III *ninþaną ::intr. dare, muster up courage Canids :hundʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *hundaz ::dog, hound :gjalpą (galp, gulpum, golpað) - str. II *gelpaną? ::bark, whimper Education :skōli - masc. an-s. *skōla ::school Numbers :einn (einn/einn/einum/eins eina/einu/einiʀ/einnaʀ ein/ein/einum/eins) - adj. irr. *ainaz ::one :tvann (tvann/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną tveinn/tvęinn/tvörjum/tveiną tvą̄/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną) - adj. irr. *twa-? ::two :þrīʀ (þrīʀ/þrī/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrēʀ/þrēʀ/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrjā/þrjų̄/þrīggjum/þrīgą) - adj. irr. *þrīz ::three :fjöðʀi (fjöðʀi/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀinn/fjöðʀįnn/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀą/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą) < *fedwōr ::four Physics :snjallʀ - adj. a-s. *snellaz ::quick, swift Chemistry :brennją (brennða, brennðum, brennjað) - reg. I *brannijaną ::trn burn, light, set ablaze :brenną (brann, brunnum, bronnað) - str. III *brinnaną ::itr burn Astronomy :Svagl - neut. ą-s. *swagilaz ::Sun, star :skīną (skein, skinum, skenað) - str. I *skīnaną ::intr. shine ::trn. shine upon, illuminate :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::world :heima - adv. *haimō ::homewards, home :jarða (also jörð) - fem. a-s. *erþō ::earth :luftʀ (luftʀ, lyftiʀ, luftą) - masc. u-s. *luftuz ::sky, heaven :dagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *dagaz ::day, daytime :nātt (nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nāttu(ʀi)/nētuʀ(aʀ) nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nȫttum(-unum)/nāttą(ną)) - fem. irr. *nahts ::night, nighttime Motion :ōlką (ōlk, ōlkum, ulkað) - str. irr (VI?) *wulkōną ::intr. run, move quickly ::trn. race; (+ aftʀ ) chase after :gą̄ (igg, iggjum, --) - irr. supl. *gāną ::intr. go :kvamą (kvam, kømum, komað) - str. IV *kwemaną ::trn. approach :troðą (trað, trøðum, troðað) - str. IV *trudaną ::trn. trample, step on; raze (with feet) Sounds :syngvą (sang, sungum, songvað) - str. III *singwaną ::sing, chant :songlą (svangl, sønglum, songlað) - str. IV song-lą ::chant, hum, recite :hlehją (hlōh, hlōhum, hlahað) - str. VI *hlahjaną ::laugh Meteorology :blāsą (blas, blusum, blosað) - str. III *blēsaną ::blast, blow (of wind) :blēʀą (blāʀ, blēgʀum, blegʀað) - str. VII *blēsaną? ::blast, blow (of wind) :vindʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *windaz ::wind :skȳ - neut. ą-s. *skiwją ::cloud, fog Derivation :'-lą' - str. IV *-il-aną ::forms verbal deminutives :'-a' - adv. *-ô ::forms adverbs of manner from a-stem adjectives :'-i' - adv. *-ê ::forms adverbs of manner from i/u-stem adjectives :'-vag' adv. *wegaz ::forms adverbs of iterations (twice, thrice etc.) Prepositions :aftʀ prep. ::acc. after, just behind (spatial) :į̄ (ī, īn, į) prep. ::dat. in, inside of ::acc. into Insects :bȳ - fem. a-s. *bijō ::bee Geography :mörk - fem. a-s. *markō ::forest, marsh :fjall - neut. ą *felhą? ::mountain :brjāðʀ - masc. i-s. *brēþiz ::geyser; hot spring, hot pool Time :eftri - adv. *aftiri ::again, anew :dagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *dagaz ::day :bigą̄ (bigigg, bigiggjum, --) - irr. supl. *bi-gāną ::pass, go by Biology :svąrą (svąr, sø̨̄rum, sǫrað) *sweraną ::fester, rot, become infected/infested Flora :blōmi - masc. an-s. *blōmô ::flower